


GTA 5 x Reader

by IronBat99



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Action, Arguing, GTA V Imagines, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Romance, XReader, character x reader, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBat99/pseuds/IronBat99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're like me, then you probably have developed romantic feelings for The Unholy Trinity.<br/>Franklin, Michael, and Trevor are fueled in an epic battle to be paired up with no one else, but you.<br/>So, get ready for action, drama, n-bombs, and lastly...love. You'll be glad you clicked on this!</p>
<p>// This publication can also be found on Wattpad, where it was originally taken from.<br/>Here's the link, which will direct you to the original posting: https://www.wattpad.com/story/64814390-gta-5-x-reader</p>
<p>~ Thank you, for reading! ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Franklin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franklin's chapter is a combination of comedy and irritation, if I must say. You, the Reader, are in a world of surprises.
> 
> Oh, and before we begin! Here are a few tips to follow within my writing:
> 
> (Y/N) Your Name
> 
> (N/N) Nick Name
> 
> (L/N) Last Name
> 
> • For each scenario, you're in your early twenties (you've just graduated college), and you ran into these guys by accident.
> 
> • [....] Words inside brackets, are actions performed within dialogue.
> 
> • '.....' Italicized, and with one pair of apostrophes, are your thoughts only.
> 
> • Unlike most XReaders, you'll be reading in a "Me, Myself, I" perspective (first-person).

Lamar and I decided to hang out for a few hours until our boy, Franklin, returned from another one of his heists.

_Good too_. 'Cause Frank has been pissing me off lately.

So, the two of us, including Chop, did a few activities that literally wasted time, but were rejoicingly delightful; spending a spare with a friend like Lamar, made me learn a little more about not only him, but Franklin as well.

* * *

  **At Cluckin' Bell:**

As I sat in a table for two, I gently stroked Chop's ears, hearing him growl sounds of endearment. I looked up to discover Lamar arguing with a clerk at the cash register.

"I ordered 15 more fuckin' tacos. What chu mean you can't give 'em to me?" he yelled, holding out his receipt. The other man glanced at the piece of paper, crossing his arms.

"Sir, that ticket is dated two days ago. It won't work a second time."

"Naw, nigga. It says it right 'ere, May 13th, and today is that date," the street thug answered, nodding at his own statement. He repeatedly poked at the receipt.

The cashier placed his palm on his face, releasing a frustrated sigh. "Listen, dumbass. I got no time for this shit. Either you pay up your new order, or get the fuck out, 'cause I'm on parol right now. And I'm fucking lucky I got this crap of a job, so I can get paid, to buy a fuckin' shotgun, and BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

Silence invaded the fastfood restaurant.

"...Shit, fool. I was only jokin'. I g-got chu, damn. Pssht, bitch-ass," Lamar whispered under his breath, eyeing the other.

The employee's glare sent the gangster to slowly walk away; Lamar mumbled more inaudible curses. Chop scratched himself with one of his paws, staring at Lamar. My legs under the table, propped out, as I prepared to leave.

"I see you're feeding us swell," I said, earning a scowl.

"Hey, when a nigga broke, he broke. I was just tryin' to get some food," Lamar defended, walking closer towards the exit.

"Hmmm...you know, _you could just make something at home,_ " I suggested, patting the dog as a signal to follow. The hussler creaked open the glass door, stopping in his tracks to face me.

"I ain't no chef, (Y/N). You know that. Besides, I was in for some...CHEAP ASS MEXICAN FOOD!" Lamar exclaimed, turning towards the man he fought with seconds earlier.

Apparently, the minor insult was useless, as the clerk paid no attention, texting on his phone. Lamar snickered, and walked out. Out in the sidewalk, I latched a leash onto Chop's collar.

Noticing my partner's fast pace towards back to his home, I hurried to catch up. I remembered we didn't have a car in the first place, since Lamar lost his in a street race.

"So, where to now?" I asked, already knowing the response. "We haven't eaten anything, and you promised you'd feed me, Lamie," I teased, ignoring my growling stomach.

"(N/N), I know. But, uhh...since I haven't found shit, why not just wait for Frank-"

"No. I'm spending time with you; not him. Ain't that right, Chop?" I replied, a bit too sternly at first. Looking at Chop, I used my _baby voice_.

Lamar suddenly grew confused with my unexpected answer. We stopped walking all together.

"Baby, that's cute an' all, but you know Franklin can hook us up with that green doe he be gettin'."

"......." I remained silent.

I felt, _uncomfortable_. I stared at the ground for a few more seconds, before opening my mouth.

"I know that. It's just...me and...Franklin, haven't been cool lately. We got...into a dispute last week, and we haven't spoken to eachother since."

Chop's soft whines made my emotions worse. Although, I still contained myself. We began our stroll along the side of the street.

"Damn. That's why he be avoidin' mah questions about chu and him. I'll be askin' the motherfuckah, 'Hey, you and (Y/N) fucked last night, huh?' And then he think I'm an idiot, so he change the subject."

I rolled my eyes, feeling a little better at his comment.

" **[Sigh, smiles]** You sure know how to make this less awkward, bruh."

" **[Chuckles]** I'm glad I can help, (N/N). But really dough, what's the problem?" We paused our tracks again. My smile dimmed, while I gripped the dog's leash tighter. I hesitated, but finally gained the courage to explain.

"You know that he gave me a place to stay, right? At his crib?" Lamar nodded. " **[Gulp]** Okay. Well, I know you two enjoy your little visits at the gentlemen's club, and what not. And honestly, I don't give a fuck. But, when he has the audacity to sleep with someone...and in my room!? That's what you call... _a mega asshole_!"

My hands flung out to my sides, as I twirled around with Chop's rope. Disappointment flowed through me all over again, mentally rewinding the event in my mind. I didn't make a scene, but it still felt like pedestrians were watching, so I pampered myself down, all while Lamar thought about what I've said.

"That's some fucked up shit, home girl. Even I have more class than that."

_'Clearly,'_ I stated thoughtfully. In reality, I grinned at him.

He thought for a moment, smiling at Chop. "Listen, (Y/N). I know I ain't one to talk about shit like this. But, he really like you. Ever since you've joined our little fucked up crew, he been talkin' about that he'd want to take you out an' all that shit."

Doubtful, I spoke quickly. "So, why doesn't he? He clearly sees I'm single. And he surely has a funny way of showing he likes me. Nobody's a kid anymore! I mean, if I liked him similarly, _I'd be bangin' other dickheads in his room_ _too_ , for all I care. Hell, hook me up with Tanya!" I yelled out, grabbing my hips.

Judging from Lamar's reaction, I felt more furious. He began to giggle, making me feel mocked and ridiculed.

"You think I'm funny? Lamar, I'm serious!"

" **[Laughs]** I'm sorry, baby. You just funny when you pissed, that's all. It's what you said about fuckin' other niggas, and Tanya; pssht, comedy fuckin' gold. **[Laughs]** "

Becoming more placid, I held my arms up to my chest, exhaling to relieve some stress at least. I waited unwillingly for Lamar to discontinue his laughter. Once he calmed down, he spoke again.

"... **[Sighs]**...He really does like you, (N/N). He was drunk that night, I admit. He said he was gon' lay off the drinks, but I was the one who pressured the nigga. You gotta blame that white boy too, uhh, Wade. That bitch hooked 'em up with that hoe, not me."

"...I can't blame you guys for him sleeping with her though. You can't apologize for something like that," I stated, looking up to the darkening sky, then the ground. A lump formed itself inside my throat; tears tried hard to fall.

Lamar noticed me feeling uneasy. Awkwardly, but sweetly, he extended an arm, holding my shoulders. A blush crept my cheeks, as I faced the opposite way.

"Hey, look. Franklin is a dumb motherfucker, we all know this. But, even he knows a keeper when he spots one, and that's you."

Hearing this, I wiped small drops from my eyes, chuckling quietly.

" **[Sniff]** Have you forgotten a-about Tanisha? He promised change, and he still hasn't committed to th-that. Yeah, she left him, but still. I know he doesn't speak truth most of the time." Chop whined out, showing he was starting to get tired.

We began to walk, not in a fast pace, but in a moderate manner. Lamar left my shoulders, and offered to control Chop's rope.

"Frank's lied a few times, but not for the hell of it. When he lie, he does it for a reason," he sympathized, patting my back. I looked around, realizing the streets were not crowded like before.

It was empty, with a prostitute here and there. I stayed quiet for a few minutes, before replying.

"You think he's at the club right now?" I asked, jokingly.

Lamar pulled out his phone. "Naww, this fuckah probably at home. He just texted me. He say he needs to talk witchu."

"Hmpf, it better be important, I swear."

Shaking my head, I looked up to our destination, Lamar's house. Chop's final action was licking my face, before running off to the backyard to find something to eat. Lamar poked me as I stood up, slowly coming towards my ear to whisper.

" _It wouldn't be important, if I wasn't distractin' you right now. He told me not to say shit, but he plannin' somethin',_ he spoke in a soft tone, giggling.

".....And you had to whisper that, why?" I questioned, with a confused smile. I ignored my excitement from the news, trying not to get all my hopes up too soon. I was still angry at Franklin.

The hussler deceased from his close proximity, and seemed disappointed. "Yuh know, to put some _emphasis_."

I only giggled, feeling alot better than earlier.

* * *

 

**Less than an hour later:**

After Lamar donated some cash he barely had, to me, Chop and I took a taxi back to Vinewood Hills. The driver kept switching the radio stations, to listen to romantic songs.

_The irony_.

Once we reached Franklin's house, Chop crawled over to the entrance, pressing the doorbell with his nose.

"Thanks, little buddy." I rubbed his head, giggling when Chop's drool escaped his long tongue.

Less than a minute passed, before the door swinged open, revealing a male with a white tang-top, along with green baggy shorts. He greeted first.

"Hey, (Y/N). Ho-How's it goin', wh-what's good," he studdered, trying his best to face me. Chop quickly walked passed his legs, going inside the house. My pupils gazed everywhere else but Franklin.

"I, uhh, I've been doing okay. A-And you?"

" **[Scratches behind his neck]** It's been...peachy, yuh know, same ol', same ol'."

"..... **[Nods]**."

"Wh-Why don't chu come in, uh, get yourself settled?"

I nodded again, folding my hands below my stomach. I entered slowly, checking back to see Franklin close the door. He turned around, catching my stare. In unison, we reluctantly looked away from eachother.

A few steps I took, when I caught this scent. It smelled like... _food?_

He scooted in front of me, ready to speak. "Did that nigga, Lamar, get you somethin' to eat yet?"

" **[Grins]** Nope. He started fighting with the cashier. He also said that he was broke."

"Pfft, yeah I'd expect that from his retarded ass." Franklin replied, as I followed him to the kitchen.

"We had a little chat though. It was cool." I said.

"....Heh."

Seconds passed as our trail led to the large white table. Surprised, I gaped at a prepared dinner, neatly set. "You hired a chef?"

"Whatchu sayin', I did this shit myself. Denise taught me a thing or two, even if she hates my damn guts."

I smiled, knowing how his aunt acts. I grabbed at a chair, sitting down. I examined all the dishes, a bit impatient to take a bite. It's been hours since I've eaten anything. I looked up to see Franklin find a bottle of wine, and two glasses. I remembered when he first opened the drink, claiming that he'd only take it with me. It was half full like last time. I smiled at the thought.

"Now, this is nice and all...but, what exactly is this all for, Frank?"

He paused for a moment before he took his seat. "I...I felt real bad for last week. 'Cause you been gone, I've realized how shitty it can get in 'ere, man. Believe it or not, I haven't slinged some dope or...picked up...any strangers...since these past couple o' days."

"......."

My hand laid on a fork, shaking a little. I knew he was going to bring up the hooker again, but I guess I wasn't ready for it. I just wanted to get up and run away.

Just then, I felt his hand tower my own. His palm softly caressing it. My watery eyes hesitantly rised, connecting with his. His stare was filled with sorrow and his own pain. He would never admit it, but I knew he'd tear up right now if he wasn't the one apologizing.

"B-Baby...I'm so fuckin' sorry. I've had feelin's for you-"

"Ever since we've met."

"How'dah kn-know?"

"Lamar told me..."

"Huh, a'ight. I see he useful for somethin'. So, I guess he blamed everythin' on himself too?"

"Yeah, he did. A real gentleman, _ain't he,_ " I said, with serious sarcasm. I lifted my hand from his grasp. I picked up my fork, and began to dig in. I chewed slowly, watching Franklin feel more guilty with himself.

He avoided my gaze, as he too, started to pick at his plate.

* * *

**After dinner:**

The food was great. The silence made me feel a bit antsy, but nonetheless, we'd take turns bringing up random subjects.

_How his heist today went, how Jimmy should really get a job, how Ron should gather his own life, and Lester's nerd rants, that I actually enjoy._

When Franklin cleaned up the table, I washed up myself and Chop. My shower took longer than usual, and Franklin suggested he'd join me, but I refused.

Getting ready for bed was pleasant. While I dressed myself, Franklin would talk from the opposite side of my door. He was cute like that. And that was one reason I'd be able to forgive him.

"You done yet? I wanna come inside witchu, baby."

" **[Grins]** What if I want you to stay out there?"

"I'll shoot this damn door down. I've learned to get aggressive like T. Come on, (N/N)," he whined, knocking gently on the vertical platform. I giggled to myself, knowing that I'd probably regret this, but finally decided to let him in.

Without a warning, Franklin embraced my cheeks with his hands. He closed his eyes, locking his lips onto mine. I did the same, except less professionally. The next thing I knew, I was subdued onto my bed.

_My pillow suddenly felt more comfortable._

Pinning me down, Franklin kissed me again. This time, he protruded his tongue into my mouth. I gasped at first, but then quieted down to see how farther this would go. I also discovered his domain with my pink muscle, hearing him groan as I rubbed his shorts with my knee, between his legs.

_You could definitely tell he was erected._

Feeling this, my own inner thighs felt soggy. " _Mmm...oh, little girl_ ," Franklin worded with a husky tone, having his fingers tickle the sides of my stomach.

" **[Giggles]** Franklin, stop it."

"You fine like hell."

"I bet you say that to every woman that comes your way."

"I don't mean those...it's all the truth hea."

I freed my wrists from his hold, so I can grab his face and kiss him gracefully once again. Since his hands had no task, he sneaked one hand under my shirt...and the other to unzip my pants.

_Woof-woof!!_

"Damn, Chop. What the fuck!?" Franklin complained, falling next to me, as I rose up. The animal barked one more time, before he ran up to the bed, and bounced on us, playfully.

"Aww, he just wants to have some fun too." I gave Chop some smooth touches, while Franklin sat annoyed.

When the dog left, I looked over to see my partner staring at me, _sensually_.

"Now, can we continue, please?" he asked, scooting closer to me.

"I dunno, the feeling kinda left me. But, _you always have other women at the Vanilla Unicorn,_ " I replied, with a serious tone, pursing my lips. I heard a chuckle, then a long sigh, when two wet lips patched together with mine.

"With you, baby...I ain't evah goin' back to that fuckin' place. Yuh dig?"

" **[Snickers]** I dig."

"....I love you... **[Sighs]**."

He really meant it; I could see it in his eyes. I almost panicked when I couldn't get my response out of my vocals. I wasn't expecting this.

"Then...prove it to me. Prove that you care...prove that you love me, and only me." We both had lustful eyes; our eyelids covering half of our pupils. He pinned me down, the same as before. " _Love me._..," I commanded, nearly moaning.

".... _Hell yeah_."

Let's hope Chop didn't interrupt this time, because it would be super weird.

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was first introduced to the game, Frank became my first crush from the Grand Theft Auto franchise. He was cute, the youngest gangster, and overall, the baby child of the group. He's awesome, case-closed!
> 
> Now, continue on, shall we?


	2. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Michael's chapter is just sadness written all over it. It has plenty of FEELS!

_Dark. Just dark._

To make it clear, I sat in my apartment pretty much, all day. After hearing of Jimmy's death, everything went haywire.

Amanda sued and sent death threats at court. She wouldn't speak to anyone without cursing them out. She'd mostly stay in her own bathroom.

Michael told me that he'd hear her crying for hours.

Tracey moved away, never notifying anyone of her disappearance.

Rumors spread that she went off with a few friends, and stole some cash from Michael. Others said that she committed suicide.

And how did Michael deal with all of this?

No one knows...which is why I wanted to find out.

* * *

**In front of De Santa Residence:**

I knocked in front of Michael and Amanda's house, taking off my hoodie. I waited patiently, checking my watch for the time.

_**3:29 P.M.** _

I remembered Michael's tone over the phone last night. It was low, unlike the usual depth of it. I know his voice wasn't high-pitched in the first place, but the oddness of it, made me vexed.

It was he who called me, asking for my presence the next day.

Without loath thoughts, I immediantly accepted his favor.

Not only because of the situation, _but also because I wanted to._

The door finally opened, revealing a stressed out man, with bags under his eyes. His hair was ruffled, and he wore a white bathrobe. In one hand, he equipped a glass of liquor; the other contained a cigar.

He puffed before I spoke.

"H-Hey...Mike. How's everything?" I asked kindly; nervously. I smiled for some support.

He sipped, slurring, "Thank God, y-you're here. **[Hiccup]** "

His eyelids suddenly lowered, with his physique leaning forward. The two items that utilized his hands were dropped. I tried best to avoid the shattering glass, backing up.

Glancing at his face in surprised confusion, I conviently grabbed Michael's torso. His weak arms flung over my biceps, as I wrapped my forearms behind him.

His head covered between my neck and shoulder, as I gained strength to keep him up.

I felt relieved that I caught him in time.

Knowing that no one else was around, I dragged his delayed corpse onto the couch inside his home. Luckily, he sluggishly awoke, assisting me to carry him, while he took a few steps.

"Michael, are you alright?" I tensely asked, holding the man near the long chair.

"Honey, does...it l-look like I'm o-okay...?" he timidly replied, slowly leaving my grasp, and onto the couch.

I didn't say anything in return, finding a pillow and placing it under his head. In mere seconds, his entire body laid flat.

" **[Cough, cough]**...Damn. If it weren't for you, I'd be sleeping outside all day. Heh...fuck that," Michael said, turning over so he faces the couch's cushions.

"You need to balance yourself out. If you keep on letting yourself go...look, I won't always be there to catch you."

He stayed quiet for a moment, before responding. " **[Sigh]**...Amanda wants a divorce."

Bland. He stated that so blandly, like it was normal.

Pushing a chair to sit in front of Michael's back, my elbows touched my knees. I examined my fingers, then began.

"You...spoke with her?"

He looked at me; I didn't grant him the same. He began to wander back to the cushions.

"I tried...she, uhh, I guess she took it the wrong way."

"Has she gotten out of there at least? If she stays there-"

"She left," he said in a strict manner. I could see him almost curl up, as his breathing seemed more rough. Other than that, no audio but a few noises in the background were heard. I wanted to say something, but thought otherwise.

Rising from my position, I exhaled loudly. From this, Michael turned around, staring at me sadly.

My heart sunk inside, but I didn't show it.

"Anything else you need before I skedaddle? **[Fake chuckle]** "

"Tell Eva to clean out that mess outside, please. After that, tell her she takes the week off."

" **[Nods with a smile]** "

"Thank you..." He glimpsed at my eyes, reverting his vision to the couch again.

I found the conversation to be over, so I absentmindedly grinned, about to run off.

"Wait, (Y-Y/N)!" Michael exclaimed with effort, lifting his upper body to see me. "Can you...come back later? When I'm m-more presentable? I know you'd rather be doin' something else, than dealing with a piece of shit like me...but-"

I interrupted kindly, "Sure, Michael. I'll be back," I said in the Terminator's act, claiming my hoodie on my head. Lastly, I bestowed a small smile, receiving one in return from the man nearly 20 years older than me.

Not looking back, I exited the mansion, then went off to tell the maid the news. We greeted eachother rather nicely, and she praised her lucky, upcoming break.

As I left, I thought of how I disliked when Michael will put himself down. He mattered, so much.

 _To me_.

I just wish he'd realize it.

* * *

**A few hours before meeting Michael:**

Groomed and prepped for my companion, Michael, I received a call.

It was from Lester; the nerd. At first, I was surprised from the sudden salutation. It wasn't like the computer geek to call me without assigning me some task. Usually, he wouldn't even say _hello_. He'll just inform me of the plan, and end it there.

He asked, "Miss (L/N), how is everything?" His voice still sounded sarcastic and uncaring, but the words were comfortable to hear.

"Lester, hey. Things aren't at their best, but...it's getting there. H-How about you?"

" **[Hums with concern]** _Sounds like every other day._ Me, I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I'm flabbergastingly astonished from this book!" he yelled out, almost screaming into the communications device.

I giggled after reminding myself of his happiness. Around two weeks ago, I decided to socialize with my teammates that I didn't know much about.

One of them, was Lester. Our discussions weren't very awkward, since we enjoy similar things. To my amazement, he even knew about online stories, or in simpler terms, _fanfiction_.

Because of his dedication to his research and work, I let him borrow a favorite novel of mine, _Undefined Romance._

_**(Author's Note: I apologize if I have stolen an actual title of a piece of literature. I just made this name up.)** _

One common like, was stupid romance. Who doesn't love two dumbos falling in love at first sight, then getting married the next day, then they'll be parents in 9 months, then they separate because the child ends up not being related to the husband?!

_I guess me and Lester had some strange fetishes._

"How do you like it so far?" I asked.

" **[Giggles]** It's more pathetic than I imagined."

 _'Was that an insult or a compliment?'_ I thought to myself. "I see you're liking it then."

"Psshht, of course. I find it comical that when Mallorie figured out that Roman was cheating, she wasted herself with milk. By my calculations, there is no result in becoming intoxicated by milk."

" _Yuh think_?" Fakery spread my lips, as did a grin.

"Well, there's many ideas that you can do with milk; _the unthinkable_ ," he replied with a naughty tone.

" **[Chuckles]** Like what?"

"N-Nevermind that. Continuing towards the story, it seemed realistic to find out the reason of Roman's judgement, surprisingly. Him and his ex have been through so much together. He was an immigrant, when she was an office assistant, being paid 5 bucks an hour! As much as their partnership brought benefits, _disagreements flew from there as well_. It felt like the average couple."

"It is sad. But, love won't always be there, that's for sure," I answered, with a tint of sadness. It was the reality of it, and I came to the conclusion that I grew up to notice that. "How about that new guy she finds?"

"Oh, yes! My favorite part! _Hehe_. I don't know about you, but falling in love with an adolescent can form itself into rape. But, the youngster was mature enough to be with her."

I laughed in short time. "Wasn't she like 30, about to hit 40?"

"Correct. It just comes to demonstrate that age doesn't necessarily matter. As long as he wasn't 5, and she was 70, heh, then yeah, _that'd be a huge turmoil, and I'd probably bleach my eyes, and never leave the restroom from vomiting._ "

My line filled with laughter, as Lester remained silent to let me finish.

" **[Sighs from laughing]** As long as you enjoyed it, dude," I said, barely completing my sentence. Swiping a tear drop from my eye, I glanced at the clock.

It was almost time to leave.

I stared at it, before realizing Lester wasn't speaking. He was still there, since his short breaths were audible.

I waited a list of seconds before I heard him speak once again.

"....I'll come by tomorrow to drop it off. It serves me no purpose any longer. Other than that, have you met with Michael?"

I gulped insecurely, now using both hands to hold the telephone. Standing still, the floor was my view. Like before, my pumping organ was drowning again at the thought of Michael.

"......."

"(Y/N)? Dammit, did I lose signal?" he spoke to himself, drifting away from the device.

"N-No! I'm s-s-still here. Sorry, I...j-just...saw a guy....walking...and....a bird trying to fl-"

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" he asked with a hint of care.

Hearing his response, I nodded as if he were physically here. I didn't say a word however, so he began to speak again.

"I know, me too. I've been trying to find anything on his daughter, and who's responsible for his son. _Nada_."

"You've tried your best. He would thank you right now if he could."

"I heard him and Amanda are not together. Is it true? Coming from Trevor, I doubt-"

"It-It's true," I snuck in, wanting badly to terminate the topic. "He told me earlier today; I'm going to his house later as well."

Playing my voice over in my head, I almost sounded desperate. Worry flew in me like a bullet escaping it's capsule.

Lester chimed in, leaving me to think. "Well, when you meet him, tell 'em I said boo. You know, Miss (L/N). _..life is written before it becomes a reality_."

When he prevailed his words in such a way, I was ready to ask where that quote was from. Since I was distracted, he hung up, disconnecting the phoneline.

_'Life is written before it becomes a reality...what the hell does that mean?'_

* * *

**Parking my car in Michael's driveway:**

I inserted my vehicle in front of the mansion, driving slowly. I looked out my window, perceiving the somewhat low color of above. The sky was a deep dark blue; a sunset was coming along.

Letting go of the wheel, I made myself more comfortable in the seat, going over thoughts in my mind. Determination left my schedule, while hesitation came in.

_'I have to go inside sometime...'_

I tucked in my hands inside my sweater's pockets, jingling my keys in one. The other contained my phone, which vibrated with a _ding!_

Unlocking it, I spotted a notification on the top of the screen.

It was a text from Michael.

It read: _Come by the back._

 _'Hmmm...okay?'_ I questioned in thought, opening the door.

My steps were 5 seconds apart; I was in no hurry. I've visited the backyard a couple of times. I remembered the pool, and the nice tennis court. Michael and I would play, and he'd teach me a thing or two on how to swing for the perfect angle.

When I wasn't with him, I'd be practicing yoga with Amanda, or simply laying in the sun with Tracey.

If I'm not outside, Rightous Slaughter 7 was my entire attention span. Co-op online with Jimmy was awesome; we'd teabag every kill.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I stopped walking.

I still couldn't believe of how everything happened so fast. And these guys weren't even my biological family...

Silently, I relieved some emotions, before using my sleeves as tissues.

After I felt I was cleaned up, I walked faster to my destination. I took off my hoodie along the way.

My eyes grimaced an inch, still thinking of all the wonderful and terrible memories, feeling-

"(Y/N), you're here. I was wondering when you'd arrive," a familiar voice called out. The male was seen barely dressed, drinking a glass of some red substance. He sat calmly in the hot tub that was built within the large indent of water.

I stood a distance away, mesmerized from the scene. It's as if I was immediantly drugged, forced to stare at the image in front of me. _I guess it was my heart talking._

The hot tub consisted of mixed fumes; smoke arising from the heated H20. Unlike the lighted water of the pool, the tub was white from bubbling foam.

"M-Michael? What...what is all this?" My face felt extremely warm; my heart pounded at the sight.

"I wanted to make myself more presentable. **[Drinks from the glass; sighs]** Why don't you join me?"

I stared, wide-eyed. I was expecting a nice conversation, sitting in the couch. I was expecting myself as a counselor. I was expecting a few laughs and a drink or two.

I was expecting... _not this_.

"Hehe. Umm, Michael? Are you drunk? **[Fake cough]** "

" _Baby, does it look like I'm drunk?_ " he asked, seducingly. His arms spread out, leaning on the edges of the tub, after he placed the glass down.

I swallowed roughly before answering. "...Ye-Yes, kinda. Uh, Lester says hi. You, uh, eh, want a towel? Maybe you should rest a bit more."

He chuckled.

He carefully raised himself up, revealing his swimshorts. As he placed his feet on the bricked ground, he stretched his arms out, like he did when he tried out yoga with his ex and Fabien.

Except, _more sexually._

I looked away, trying hard to hide my craving expression. Covering my hands inside my sleeves, my hoodie masked my head once more, combining the shadow on my face.

The sky began to twinkle little lights, as the sun was no longer awake. The moon just peaked, not minding it's own business.

"I'll rest. Not until you come with me," he stated, standing right in front of me. I didn't realize he was walking towards me. I didn't look up to him, until I felt his hands hold my shoulders.

"Look. I do-don't wanna see you like this. Please, don't-"

Within seconds, he snatched his palms away from me. His flirtatious look, turned to anger.

"So you'd rather see me all fucked up like before?!"

"No, of course not. Michael, please-"

"This is bullshit. Everything I try to do, is just a waste of time!" he yelled to the sky, turning away from me. He grasped his hair, like he was ripping at it. He huffed, damning himself. As he breathed out, it sounded like he was crying.

"Michael...?" I soothingly spoke, letting my hand follow him. My palm caressed one side of his back, a little wet from the hot tub. I predicted he'd knock my gesture down, by walking away.

But...he didn't. He exhaled, lowering his head down.

This was the right time to talk.

"For everything that's happened to you, I apologize. Believe me, I'm h-hurt too. You don't have to deal with this shit alone, you know. I'm only here to help. And...to tell you the truth...Michael, I really like-"

Like the speed of sound, it all happened so fast. I thought I was still talking, when the depressed man attached his mouth on mine. He gave me no time to resist, as he sucked every part of my lips. His tongue tasted of whine, and I could feel his swimsuit staining at my waistline with warm water.

The kiss felt rushed, but more like comfort than attraction. But, I didn't think of anything else, rather than Michael embracing me with affection. The longer it went on, the more I distinguished the reason of his actions.

_He had feelings for me too..._

As he let me go, he gently took in some air. I gazed at his eyes, boringly amazed. His fingers held my elbows, as mine were on top, holding his triceps.

"....I really like you too. Don't leave me, honey."

I nodded slowly, resulting in him grinning sadly, but happily. The next thing I knew, we enfolded eachother. My head was softly patted on his shoulder; his chin landed on my head, as he hummed.

My memory flowed back to what Lester told me.

_Life is written before it becomes a reality._

I knew what that meant now. He was referring the book, to me and Michael. I guess Lester already knew the future. He even referenced that age doesn't always have to be the obstacle.

Brilliant.

I smiled to myself, snuggling deeper in Michael's touch. I looked behind his shoulder, catching the moon's stare.

"Don't worry. _I'll stay_..." I replied, closing my eyes.

_Bright. Just bright._

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, Franklin just wasn't enough. See, I have this weird attraction to older guys, like 40, 50, sometimes 60. So, crushing on Mikey was inevitable. I admire his guts, and his experience on these events that take place in the game. He's like...well, amazingly sexy? XD
> 
> Now, let's go!


	3. Trevor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're on Trevor's touch. Now, with all of the irritation and sadness from Frank's and Mike's, comes T's oneshot with you. Combine everything, and plaster it here, and there yah go. Don't forget the fluffiness! (I think.)
> 
> Oh, and this one is the longest, just so you know...

Nobody ever thought, that something like this would happen. It was unbelievable; a fate worse than dirty laundry.

At first, I didn't think such a possibility would commence. I mean, it's that random.

Yet, so random...it was wonderful.

_I was dating...Trevor Philips._

Of course, to my dismay, everyone looked down upon this relationship of ours. Most would comment secludedly behind our backs, or just pass by with disgust in their face.

Everybody knew what kind of person Trevor was, which is why disapproval met our way.

But, would something like this keep us apart?

* * *

**At Sandy Shores:**

_22 hours left_

More tired than anything, I pushed the door open of the withered trailer, with my forehead. I knew the man never locked it, so there was no need to use my hand.

My arms swung low and lazily, not giving care.

I groaned as my head raised up, to spot where I was leading myself to. Using my foot, I closed the entrance with a soft clap.

My eyes, drowsy, slowly looked both directions of the small apartment.

The right side portrayed the living room, or kitchen, with the craft of cereal boxes on the counter, and the massive crate of beers on the table.

Knowing I shouldn't drink at the moment, I walked over and decided to take one anyway.

I gave the bottle's cap a quick clank on the edge of the circular table, letting some fresh, warm foam drip out to the floor. Taking a long gulp, I sat depressingly on the wooden board for eating, yet no one ever used it for that purpose.

I wasn't depressed...just a little bummed out for all the days that have ended. Being here, all alone, _was a way of sulking those pained feelings away_ , and hope for the best.

I focused my vision to meaningless objects around the room.

My thoughts drifted far, finding their path to my lovelife.

T was supposedly over Patricia, persuading everyone of his choice. I've never met her in person; however, his pictures of her on the walls made me feel like she was always here. She seemed sweet, "Like a grandma," as Michael would put it. Her pink, jogging outfit made me giggle.

After a few days, or maybe over a week, I was told of her return to Madrazo. Hours went by, as Trevor continuously called her number.

She never answered.

No one knew of her whereabouts, which made it all more diffcult for him.

I'd try it in my best efforts to comfort him. He'd show his appreciation by hugging me, until he falls asleep. Then, I'd sit there, _watching him._

Sometimes, I would feel like just a replacement, knowing that this match up was a mistake. Other moments would flow to the conclusion, that I would never be good enough, to fulfill a role like this in his life. My worst thought, would be wondering what'll happen if she came back.

 _'Snap out of it,'_ I told myself, scratching the back of my neck.

My mind was awake again; my eyes now knew what they were gazing at. Still in place, I searched in front of me. The bathroom's interior wasn't visible, but half of the only bedroom was.

I hopped off the table, sensing the trailer wiggle a little. Dusting off my shirt, I strolled casually towards the room.

There was this feeling in my stomach, and near my chest, where I couldn't explain it to someone if they'd ask. It wasn't pain.

It was awareness... _of something_.

My head turned right, examining the restroom for safety measures. The only presence there, was a toilet all clogged up with butt paper, as Wade called it.

" **[Giggles]**.... **[Sighs]** "

Like always, the door to the bedroom was fully open. However, the end of the bunk, and disarrayed closet was the only furniture you could see.

Inside the room, to my left, I stared at the decimated screen of the television. When I first met Trevor, he promised of informing me of the reason behind the destruction of the virtual box. Since our to-do lists are mostly full, he hasn't done so.

The cracks and indents would make it difficult to watch any TV, if it still functioned.

Now, the TV's image was distorted, but clearly recognizable. My eyes squinted for a better view. I stared at the screen for about three seconds, before realizing it was a reflection of the bed. My head curved, as I focused my attention to the filthy mattress.

There was a crumpled up note laying there, waiting to be read.

It was concealed with blood stains.

Stunned from the unexpectance, I reluctantly reached over to obtain the letter. I carefully unfolded it, inspecting the condition and details. I froze for a moment, wavering if I should read it or not.

 **Dear Whoever Reads This:**  
_You might be too stupid, or don't even give a fuck whether Trevor Philips is gone. He, and his retarded two bitches, have been taken by the Lost MC for revenge. Either pay up, or he'll die by sunset tomorrow._  
_Our ransom price: $5 million!_  
_We hope to see you soon._

The piece of paper slipped from my grasp. My body felt paralyzed like never before. Everything stood still; nothing moved, other than the letter swifting within the air to connect itself with the ground. I didn't even think I was breathing or not.

I was... _stuck_.

Warm tears were just aching to fall. Not allowing them too, my eyelids were dry once more, my brows curving towards eachother. My hands formed into fists, fiercely.

This morning, Trevor and I were, unfortunately, in an argument that began so small. Feeling this regret, being brokenhearted, I couldn't even remember what we were fussing about in the fucking first place!

Frustrated with fear and anger, I picked up the note, and shoved it in one of my jean's pockets, running out the door to inform our team of the news.

Getting on my motorbike, I couldn't think of nothing else, but Trevor.

* * *

**Flashback:**

" **[Snickers]** I always have to count on you, to fuck everything up, you know that? I told you to wait in the Godamn truck, and yet, you still decided to peep in, and shoot the dealer's fucking head off," I scolded, enraged by my partner's actions from before. I sat, in blood-stained clothes, driving the red vehicle Trevor owned.

On the passenger seat, he was bored as ever, leaning his cheek on his right palm, as his elbow laid on the door's window opening. He's been through this lecture times before, and I was getting sick of it.

He lazily looked out, taking in the dusty air and the image of hillbillies everywhere. Because of his peaceful state, I almost didn't want to chastise him today.

But, I had to.

"Next time, do what you're told. I'm not your boss, I know that. But, when I have a plan all figured out, we can work a situation out, with no violence. You of all people should know that, right...? Right?!" I yelled out, more harshly than I should have.

He jerked, surprised of the sudden voltage of my voice. He glanced at me, nodding casually, regaining his cocky attitude.

" _Sweetheart, you know I can't control myself when I'm aroused_ ," he cooed, slowly reaching to sooth my right thigh.

I moved my leg away. " **[Groans]** This isn't funny, Trevor. Get your damn act together!"

"I am! He had so much fucking henchman around; they were bound to shoot at us!" He lifted his hands to get me into paying attention to his excuse.

I was beginning to become impatient.

"Trevor...I checked all of their holsters before I went inside. They had no weapons near them."

"So, what's this?" he asked confidently, pulling out a sniper rifle from the back seat. " _This beautiful thing could've fucked another beautiful thing_ ," he said, with seduction. As he held the weapon, his free hand caressed the curves and smooth surfaces of it. Slowly, he smirked at me when I stopped the truck. Of course, he was very tempting, but that'd show him that I'm not serious about this matter.

I sighed, feeling awfully frustrated with him...and myself.

"It was a guarded facility. Obviously, they'd have defenses. They just weren't equiping them at that moment." My voice sounded intolerant, and I couldn't help but slam the door, when I exited the vehicle.

"What if they were?"

" **Well, they weren't!!** " That came out more dark than I intended it to. At that moment, I didn't care what I'll do next, or where he'll go.

All I remember, was Trevor blinking like a surprised child that was yelled at by his or her parents.

He gulped heavily, getting out the truck. Rifle to chest, he said, "...I did what I thought was right. You could've been into some shit, if I hadn't come along."

Calmly. He worded that so calmly. It wasn't like him.

"I can protect myself," I replied, angered by just looking at his posture.

"Darling, I know you can. I just-"

I extended my hand upwards, to keep him from speaking another sentence. "T, this conversation is over. Please, leave me at peace."

I didn't feel any pity for his actions, and I'm sure as hell, didn't give a damn soul, as to what he'll try to say next.

"I'll be with Ron if you need me. But, I'm pretty sure you won't."

* * *

**Back to Reality: _At Darnell Bros._**

_18 hours left_

"And as for that, that was the last instance I saw him, before I took a shower, and went for just a damn stroll. He walked away, so inconsolably," I told the three men around me. It was a bit of a struggle, but I managed to recollect my memories. I've never been so furious... _with myself._

Michael stood, leaning on a wall, arms firmly crossed. He repeatedly tapped one of his shoes. Franklin, the most worried I've ever seen him, sat with his elbows compacted near his knees, offering me sympathetic glances from time to time. Completing my narration, Lester immediantly set to work on his computer and white board, pinpointing the Lost's weakest corners of their base. I knew he was only doing this for me.

"(Y/N), have you notified Ron and Wade?" the geek with a cane, asked.

"I went to Ron's trailer, and neither were there. I'm pretty sure they're the 'retarded two bitches'," I claimed, waving the letter in the air.

He rubbed his chin, correcting his crooked stance. "Alright, so we'll need more reinforcements than just you three."

"You got that right; I'll get Lamar to help out," Frank suggested, pulling out his phone. "Hey, how 'bout that Paige Harris? She good with computers an' shit."

"I'll try and contact her. She wanted to stay low for awhile, but I'm certain she won't let a few thousands pass by."

Suddenly, the main entrance slammed open, letting the cool air from outside, pierce in. Two, annoying, youngsters barged in, already yelling nonsense. It was all directed to Michael.

"DADDY!! Mom says you've been purposely avoiding her calls." -- "I got an online girlfriend." -- "I cancelled my meeting with Lazlo, don't worry." -- "I found new condoms in the bathroom; you don't mind if I take 'em, do you?"

"Okay, okay! Both of you, shut the hell up! How'd you find this place?" the father questioned, surprised and irritated.

Jimmy chimed in, pushing Tracey away for the grip of the group.

" **[Swallows, Breathes in]** Okay, so...um, how do I phrase this...uh, ehrm. Ahhhh? ThetaxidriverwasdrunksowhenwetoldhimwherewewantedtogohestartedbeingafuckingpedophilesoTraceyslapped-"

"Jimmy! Slow down!" Michael yelled, holding his hands up.

His son continued, breathing out. "Okay, okay...we paid a taxi, to follow you. But, we kinda got lost on the way, which is why we got here now," he excused, scratching his head. His sister, walked further in front, shoving him back with more force.

She glimpsed at me for a few seconds, before returning her vision back to Michael. "We heard about Uncle T, dad. Is he okay? What's wrong with him?"

"Our lovely Trevor, has been kidnapped," Lester intruded, becoming aggravated with the new guests. "Who told you about him anyway?"

The two both looked down.

" **[Fake cough]** We heard daddy speaking on the phone, when me and Jimmy stopped arguing on who gets to drive the yacht," Tracey explained.

Michael groaned, plastering his left hand on his forehead.

Franklin chuckled. "Thank God, I was the only child."

"Not necessarily. It'd be better if we had more intelligent siblings to help out," Lester said, pressing his glasses upwards.

"Hey!" Tracey and Jimmy cried in unison.

Michael suspiciously glared at the nerd, walking towards him. "What do you mean _help out_? I'm not putting my kids in danger. Yeah, they're both fuck-ups, but that doesn't mean to place their lives at risk here for another fuck-up!"

Right then and there, I wanted to cry from what he said. I held my arms together, and looked at the floor. Anger boiled in me, as did my mournful spirit.

I wanted to punch his teeth out.

" _If you were the one taken away, Trevor would sacrifice anything_ ," I told in a deadly manner. Michael, shocked at first, then gandered at me, with nearly the same death stare as mine. I didn't want to begin an argument, so I looked away. I cared about everyone in this room, to start something stupid.

I'll regret it... _just like before_.

"It's okay, dad," Jimmy worded, patting his father on the shoulder, with a small smile.

Tracey walked over to his other side, grabbing his right arm. "Whatever shit happens, Uncle T will come back safely. And we're gonna help."

A minute passed, before Michael thoroughly finalized his opinion on the matter. I can feel his reluctance; I'd be the same way.

He nodded his head.

"Alright...they're in," he said, with hidden worry. His arms advanced to hold them near, hugging their necks.

I can tell he still wasn't sure, but I had faith in these two. They have their values, just like their father.

For comfort, I gifted Michael with a reassuring grin. To my amazement, he copied the same action. It was quiet, but those were our apologies to eachother.

Michael and Lester both exchanged stares, ending the argument.

To break off the awkward silence, Franklin asked, "Since we got our team settled, what's the plan," spreading his arms out.

"I'll explain everything, once each member is present," Lester informed. "Meet back here in an hour; I'll have your weapons and positions, and hopefully, Ms. Harris. I'll also text for the disguises we'll need. Uh, carry on," he waved off, luring me with his finger to stay.

Everyone agreed with their head moving up and down, before separating into their own different path. I accompanied Lester, discussing everything.

* * *

**An hour later:**

_17 hours left_

The first pair to arrive, was Franklin and his childhood friend, Lamar. From the exterior of the building, curses and plastic bags can be heard.

As the door swung open, Lamar yelled out, "Whattup, homies! We got the weird-ass costumes y'all wanted."

He held at least 2 clear sacks in each hand, waving them up. His partner next to him, shook his head as a sign of embarrassment.

"Lamar, shut yo' dumbass up, for at least 5 minutes, please," Franklin ordered, more than he asked politely. He snatched the items away from the other, walking towards a table.

Lamar soon followed, still with a grin on his face. "Frank here; he just pissed off 'cause he wasn't bein' checked out, by this hot bitch out on the beach. Ha, I still fuckin' own these pussies, mah nigga!" Clapping with satisfaction, he managed a seat. Everyone rolled their eyes at his statement.

Franklin glanced over to Lester and I, putting some weight of his arms on the table. "A'ight, dog. So, wanna fill me in before the others show up? Yuh know, give me a headstart on things?"

Lester stood up from his comfy chair, aided by his walk-stick. "I was successful to convince Ms. Harris to join us. I've promised her good pay, for her contributions. She'll be arriving in a few minutes or so," he stated, nearing his whiteboard. He looked at me, then went straight back to Franklin, as he nodded his head.

"We've also decided, to actually place Jimmy and Tracey in this. They'll serve as distraction. That's why you two purchased those costumes. We'll first have Jimmy be a pizza man, with Michael sniping for back-up, of course. At the rear end of the base, we'll have Tracey do whatever her little heart desires, to keep them from being focused on us," I worded clearly, earning nods from the two.

Lamar raised his hand. Before anyone called on him, he soon spoke. "What about me?"

I smiled, responding, "You'll safe-guard our getaway vehicle. When we give you the signal, you'll have to drive as soon as possible to our destination. One slip-up, and we're probably all fucked."

"Psssht, (N/N). _I've done this plen'y of times_. You don't gotta tell me twice."

"Nigga, you sure 'bout that?" the other asked, turning his head to face Lamar.

"Well, yes! Homie, I got this. Y'all can count on me, that's fo' sure." The tall friend moved up from his seat, waving his hands in the air for persuasion.

For a mere second, I could hear Lester giggling from behind me. I mentally smiled, knowing that we'd have a high chance on dying, but at least we tried.

This was all for Trevor.

"Franklin, you'll be breaking and entering with (Y/N). You'll be the only two who go for Trevor. Harris and I, will get our equipment set. We'll warn for any cops or reinforcements from their gang. She's also bringing night-vision goggles for both of you, since we'll be doing this all tonight," the geek explained, having a serious attitude as per usual.

Almost everything was set. I could feel our victory now. I can feel Trevor's arms around me, holding me as if I were Mr. Rasberry Jam. I can feel his lips, slobbering over mine. I can feel our rough sex-and I'm going too far with this.

_**(Author's Note: I just had to. Lmao!)** _

I was prepared for anything. There was nothing that can stop me, from saving _my_ man.

Before long, the rest of our rescue team was present, and everyone had been rostered for their task. I can sense Michael was still uneasy for his kids, so, out of character for just a minute, I hugged him. He briefly returned the favor.

When I let go, I ran over to Franklin, committing the same action. Embracing me back, I felt half-way complete, as when I met the trio.

* * *

**Flashback:**

I graduated four years of college. I still had my cap and gown, walking down the street. Living away from my family, made me forget, I needed a car. I thought to myself, _'As soon as I get out of this clown suit, I'll get a convertible.'_ Obviously, I was only joking. I could afford a used one though.

Oblivious to anything around, I left free, excited, and all grown-up.

Nothing could ruin this.

At that very moment, a shooting occurred. Feeling blessed by God Himself, no firing was directed at me. However, I was in the middle of it all!

I ducked down, moving out of range. I could barely breathe, as I held my rolled certificate and suitcase close.

My ears began to go numb, and my vision blurred from all the cracks and miniature explosions. I tried ignoring everything, just thinking about safety, and my hobo-ish apartment.

"Look out!" a male voice exclaimed.  
He had a slight Canadian accent.

After that anonymous yell, I heard a quiet clonk, next to my left ear. Directing my attention to it, I noticed it's round figure, and smoke being released.

 _'Oh, shit,'_ I thought, realizing exactly what it was.

The grenade laid there, ticking away; God knows how many seconds were left. Human instinct came in, and I crawled faster than any other baby alive. I sensed no bullets above me, so I took the chance to stand up, sprinting immediantly.

The sound of machine and shotguns being pressured with criminal fingers, flowed in my ear canals, nearly deafening me. Men yelled and harassed eachother, while hookers, cowardly hid behind anything that seemed safe.

_'Why am I here?'_

It's as if my mind suddenly blanked out, and my legs couldn't withstand. Physically, I can feel myself slipping balance. Mentally, I was already dead on this very concrete that cried below me.

_I was so...scared._

I always knew Los Santos was a dangerous place. I just automatically thought that nothing would ever happen to me, due to my precautions.

It wasn't the case here.

My body couldn't help but give out, as I closed my eyes. "Holy shit, she's knocked out," was all I could hear from the same voice, when I fainted. It was the last sentence that swam through my head...and I truly believed, that my time, had arrived.

* * *

  **Back to Reality:**

_10 hours left_

A year has passed since that incident, and I've toughened up by then. Now, I had to put those skills to the ultimate test, for my baby.

The team still had enough time, but with all my worrying and anxiety for Trevor, we managed to arrive much earlier.

The sun fell asleep, and the moon awoke from it's slumber, along with little twinkles of stars. The air was nice and cool, with a calm voice to it. It was the perfect night for a romantic dinner.

There was just one problem.

_No date._

As planned before, Jimmy walked up to the nearest trailer, holding the box of roughly a warm pizza. He acted his part successfully, gaining most of the gang's attention.

It seemed dangerous at first, considering their smug faces, and more members coming out from more transportable houses. But, Jimmy remained stable, while Michael held onto that trigger for dear life.

On the other side, Tracey tried her best to act like someone's long-lost grandma. "Oh, my boy is all grown up now," she'd say, soothing a random male's face. Everyone in that area was weirded out, which was the other half of the entire base. Michael also checked her, in case for any funny business.

Feeling relieved, Lamar parked the van appoximately half a mile away, leaving me and Frank to walk for a few minutes. We wore our goggles, so the advantage of witnessing heat forms was pretty sick...for me. My partner sticked right beside me, checking his weapon. Suddenly, he gripped my shoulder, as if he read my doubts.

"We're gonna get 'em back, (Y/N)."

And when he said those words, we were already shooting.

It all happened so fast. Tracey and Jimmy ran away, while Michael performed headshots. More members stormed out, guns-blazing. Explosives were born, and fire was it's twin. I've never felt so alive...or petrified. But, a human being's life was at stake here, and I couldn't surrender now.

I'll regret it... _like always._

After all this, quiting wasn't an option. Franklin wouldn't abandon his determination, and neither would I.

_I can see Trevor now..._

We entered much of the homes, but found nothing. I was beginning to feel fretful...tormented.

_'Where the fuck is he!?'_

We spent a good amount of time, exploring the trailors, only to find either a few cowering Lost bikers, or emptiness.

Until, we found Ron and Wade in one of them. They were both knocked out, so we weren't able to be informed with intel about Trevor, but at least we saved their asses. Michael's children returned, to drag them back to the van.

Franklin and I, split up for a small amount of time, until the silence broke away, from his discovery. "Hey, (N/N)! Let's check this one out. I got a good feelin'!"

This apartment with wheels, was caged all around, and unlike the others, the inside was pitch-black.

He had to be in there.

With no regards, I kicked down the door. Frank positioned himself as a watchmen from the entrance, checking for any gang members that were left from the previous action. My vision, aided by these electronic apparatuses, searched for the one signal of life.

And there it was.

And as my heart almost stopped, I jogged to my destination, grabbing my gun tightly.

"Frank, I think I found him!" I yelled out, catching my breath.

"A'ight, hurry up then. This place is startin' to creep me the fuck out," he replied, remaining in his spot.

I giggled from his statement, getting closer to the helpless figure. I turned off my nightvision, and equipped a flashlight instead. The brightness swirved in all directions, right before it glued itself to a lone man, tied to a wooden chair. From my angle, he seemed to be handcuffed, as rope engulfed his ankles, waist, and chest. Blindfolded, and half-beaten to death, I couldn't help but weep.

Quickly and gently, I ripped off the fabric from his eyes. Dried tears and blood encased his cheeks.

I dropped down to my knees, holding my hands outwards. " **[Cries]** Trevor, baby! What did they do?!"

There was no immediant response, so I shook his leg, glancing at his face, then his chest for any movement.

He wasn't breathing...

_I didn't know crying can make you feel worse than shit...so, I sobbed more. Nearly screaming, to the point where Franklin ran over to see. I had no clue, whether to remain in this very spot, or kill myself._

Frank stood close, holding my shoulder, supporting any humane thoughts that rolled in my mind.

I rested my head on the dead's lap, allowing my tears to flow within his pants, stained with more blood.

".....T? Tr-Tr-Trevor....? Can y-you wa-wa-wake up...pl-please?"

"(Y/N)...he's gone," Franklin said, wiping his own tears. His weapon slept on the floor now, foresaken...like my Trevor.

_Suicide, regret, misery, lonliness, worthlessness...was a river inside my stomach. My heart could pause at any instant, and I'd smile just envisioning it._

_'Yeah, that's what I need...a nice pistol.'_

No one spoke for thirty seconds...when a miracle soared to the sky. _Even God was amazed._

" **[Snores outloud; sniffs mucus]** Who-wha-whe-what the fuck? Where the hell am I," the corpse retorted, jiggling from his seat. His eyelids gave in, but his voice was clear as day.

Me and Franklin traded stares, accepting the fact that we'd tackle this crazy motherfucker.

And we did....with a giant hug, accompanied by kisses, by me. With lots of rewinded crying.

A new emotion crawled in me, and I was beginning to love it.

Freed from his enslavement, he limped next to me. A complete feeling swept above me, and I knew now, I could sleep well tonight.

"Let's not fight over dumb shit, again, sugartits," Trevor said, embracing me like his crackhead mother. I began to tear again, but this time, with joy.

All earpieces were programmed to listen to our conversation, so details and questions can be solved. We discussed at a fast pace, acknowledging Trevor's side of the story, and the shit we had to go through in order to rescue him. His words, weak and debilitated, _was a lulliby to hear._

Finishing his small speech, he unexpectedly kneeled, scavenging for some object in his putrid pockets.

He showcased a small blue box, making sure I gave a good look at it first, before he lifted it's casing. From my rear, I could hear Franklin chuckle, picking up his artillery.

" **[Cough, cough]** Gorgeous... _> auwgh<_, will you... _> awh<_, marry me?" Trevor tried his best to act professional, and I respect that. And even though I didn't reveal my concern, this really wasn't the best moment to propose. _Although, he did it anyway._

"What'cha gonna say, home girl," Frank inquired, pointing to the shining, diamond ring. Trevor smirked, raising the jewelry.

"Yeah, babe.... _don't you want me, forever_?"

And before I can answer, Ms. Harris alerted us, of an army of cops heading our way. Lamar also had the vehicle running, ready to hit the road. I pouted, but let it slide. _Being Mrs. Philips had to be post-poned._

Cleaning my face with my sleeve, I replied, " _Thanks for discouraging the moment, guys_ ," over the communicator. Giggles from every connection of the team, were heard afterwards.

And T? Well, let's say he kind've passed out, for kneeling down too long.

_More body dragging...yay._

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I love Franklin and Michael, then why not fall in love with Trevy as well?! In the beginning, Trevor scared the shit out of me, and controlling him with his storyline was no picnic for me either. Until, I got used to it, and noticed how adorable he really is. Yeah, he might be demonic, and have health issues, and can be a little psychotic, and scary-looking, and he killed Johnny....[starts to cry]
> 
> JOHNNY!!
> 
> Remember Johnny Klebitz from Lost and Damned? No? A'ight, fuck you then!  
> No, but really...Johnny was another crush, and so is Niko and Luis...basically the main three protagonists from IV, but that's besides the point.  
> [Insert DashieXP reference here]
> 
> But anyway, thank you so much for reading all three chapters, and soon, I hope to post "GTA 4 x Reader," 'cause I've been working on that as well. I haven't found any imagines for those guys, so I might as well write some of my own, and for other fans that may need it.
> 
> ~ Thank you, for reading! ~


End file.
